Calamity Trigger 2
'''Calamity Trigger 2: Return to the Sides '''or simply Calamity Trigger 2 is a sequel to the original game, which is a spin-off to both Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Campaign Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting fot both battle and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective in the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: *Normal Style *Angel Style *Demon Style *Witch Style *Shadow Style *Metal Style *Brute Styles *Saiyan Style *Antis Style *Mutant Style *Stand Is Fighting Style *Parasite Style *Zodiac Style *Dragon Style *Aura Style *Hell Style *Magic Style *Sword Style *Techno Style Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options Playable Characters Starter *The Avatar Player *Steven Star *Fiona Blazela *Joseph D. Francis *Cyclone *Tom Smith *Phillips Dendsuki *Roxie Nickels *Elizabeth Valentine *Eric Erdbeere *Marco Mirolli *Wally Ryan *Jason Mitchell *Billy Bobs *Bruce BlazeStar *Thomas H. Francis *Shad Irvin *Max Waker *Lloyd Arcs *Lucas Windblade *Nunchuck Dude *Kenchia *Arale Norimaki *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *Andrew Stardrop *Oscar South *Starla *Venis *Chiara *Marton *Donato Strange *Peter Dunbar *Razor Blazefire *Justin Sawday *Raphael Star *Hei Kazama *Yang *Charles Vesa *Toshi Yoshida *Young Cricket *Wasp Gamelon *Jessie Abyss *Steve Smith *Crow Anarchy *Wiz Banana *Dee Dee II *Black the Hedgehog *Shiro Ink *Kuro Ink *Sam (Totally Spies!) *Steve Caraway *Jim Homicide *Fio Germi *Bret Astronoamov *Steven Jr. *Jack Majikina *Dean Brawl *Brie May *Devin Explosion *Tank Miles *Lita Magic *Jessica Blood *Pearl White *Steel *Luna Fey *Fear the Ripper *Christian Lead *Shind Hasahi *Ronald Gat *Eddy Steele *Jacob Marks *Gingka Storm *Hawk the Thief *Kung Jin *Max (Gallade) *Jeff Fischer *Bones *Danny Star *Joseph Belmont *Joel Anarchy *Ashley *Mark Freeman *TJ Friday *Wild Wolf (Terry Bogard) *Mettaton *Angelo Punk *Shawn Voltage *Yugo *Yuya Heiwa *Berserk Yuya *Belowski Ao *Rupert Charming *Alex Winter *Samantha Appleton *Tanya Riley *Zachary Phillips *Daniel Toshida *Moondust *Zuma the Large *Reira Akada *Wilson Carl Jones *Slash Master *Duke McFucy *Nergal Jr. *Joey Crawler *Shen Woo *Orendi *Mignon Beart *Toby *Ruby Rose *Nando (Roserade) *Gladion (Silvally) *Boost Bass *Snowball *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Micani *Hisao and Cool Man *Elena Dimitrov *Pistol *Goku Jr. *Shenron Star *Soldier: 76 *Reinhardt *Blizzard *Simon Mist *Grace Mist *Lincoln Gilliam *Mimi *Vector Shadows *Robin Murakawa *Tremor *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior *Wally Beetles *Napstaton *El Sombra *Whitefang Mikey *Tommy Lynn *Snow Fairy *Misty Felix *Grim Jr. *Dipper Pines (Zodiac) *Seth Hero *Red Riding Hood *Kishi Heiwa *Cinderella Charming *Jakob Phillips *Faith *Irwin *Hoss Delgado *Spawn *Minnie *Civila *Mabel Pines (Zodiac) *Grunkle Stan (Zodiac) *Soos Ramirez (Zodiac) *Wendy Corduroy (Zodiac) *Cley Harris *Clara Harris *Kane Finsherkon *Concrete Man *Strafe *Leah Needlenam *X-Ray *Paul the Merchant *Agito90 *John *Robo *Rosie *Cosmo the Seedrian *Shulk *Fiora *Hercules *Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Shodown) *Zero Unlockable/Extra *Ralph Star *Alvin Nickels *Ritcher Blazela *Anti-Steven *Jacker *Explender *Clawer *Jean Hunter *Conner Jigsaw *Stockgil *Stockny Gat *Unknown Lester *Danny Stardrop *Elisa Lostness *Dimtiri Blade *Maxwell Sins *Shinjiro Iron *Robert Young *Adriana Di Micco *Londen Donnel *Ultimate Blade *Vegas von Bluster *Lucy Star *Bruce Greyson *Jeff Goldbullet *Kevin Lifeness *Eddy Feast *Shadow Clockstopper *Ladybug *Judgement Day *Hercules Anarchy *Leo Irvin *Raph Irvin *Rick the Crocodile *Finlay Rival *Tarou 5200 *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight *Steven III *Dodger Wall *Angewomon *Carnage *Jesse *Dreaded Z *Taira no Kagekiyo *Mad Light *Pure Balcion *Victor Motors *Solid Mercer *Death Wish *Riddler Phantom *Firecracker Jim *Chang Koehan *Choi Bounge *Chara Razor *Octavia Baxter *Llewellyn Travis *Hector Abrhams *Troy Hancork *Geese Howard *Enoki Shigeru *Jokestar *Owl Thunder *Ninon Beart *Paul (Electivire) *Flint Genesis *Tri-Borg *Rare Hunter Ai *Tobias (Darkrai) *Angel *Dark Angel *Yuri Manga *Zeke One *Wuwei Shan *Armaldo Ramos *W.B. Gaster *PC Justice *King Nemestock *Lewis *Reaper *Doc Black *Ricky Bomber *Kenneth Diesel *Vegeta Jr. *Axel O'Brien *Chi *Violin *Hades *Marc Veiler *Ladydevimon *Dennis Gunman *Kira Hisoka *Morrison Werewolf *Kaibaman *Silver Heart Charming *Mizuchi Sarina *Demongo *HIM *Valon James Crocodile *Gill Bacon *Carlito Crunch *Derek Drowning *Claymore Burner *Marx Death *Spike Grass *Toxic McLovin *General Skarr *Mandy *Grim *Nigel Planter *Aziral BlazeFire *Coyote Silverstein *Anubis the Hanger Man *Bad Big Wolf *Redeemer *Gideon Gleeful (Zodiac) *Pacifica Northwest (Zodiac) *Robbie Valentino (Zodiac) *Old Man McGucket (Zodiac) *Anti-Steven Jr. *December to Dismember *Ford Pines (Zodiac) *Creeper *Johnstein *Boogeyman *Felicia *John Cena *Samurai Jack *SpongeJack (Dragon) *PatrickJack (Dragon) *PuffJack *Star Butterfly *Luluco *Ice Man *Sakura Hagiwara *Kevin Strikers *Ace Marshall *Scott Spencer *Kenji Otawaka *K' John *Aqua *Terra *Ventus *Hope Anarchy *Perla Stardrop *Akuma Stages Special Attacks Unit Special Attacks Costumes * Quotes Soundtrack * Trivia * Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Team Future Speed Category:The John Studios Category:Calamity Trigger